Paradise: The Start
Chapter 1 "Come on, Hunt!" I shouted across the big, white fields. "We're going to be late for Prof. Blossom!" I'm Lander. The guy who's carrying everything is Hunt. We're going to get our first Pokemon from Prof. Blossom. We live in Cherryville. "Okay, Lander!" We finally reached Prof. Blossom's lab. I walked in the door. I went in the backyard, and saw all the Pokemon. My favorite, Gogoat, came up to me. I went back upstairs to the lab. I saw Prof. Blossom, working away. "Why, hello! Ah, Hunt and Lander. Come for your Pokemon? Here they are!" She showed us a table, with three Poke-Balls. "Which one will you choose? Galpus, The Grass-Horse? Wisp, The Light Pokemon? Or, Squebell, the Squid Pokemon?" "I choose, Wisp!" Hunt cried out. He grabbed the Poke-Ball from the table. "It took me a lot of thinking. I choose, Galpus!" Prof. Blossom handed me the Poke-Ball. I held up the Poke-Ball, like it was the best thing I ever got. Which it was. "Here are your Poke-Balls, and Pokedex!" I proudly accepted the items. I took my backpack, and put it on my back, ready to start the journey. We waved goodbye to Prof. Blossom, and set off into the forest. Our journey has finally begun. Chapter 2 I looked in the forest, hoping to find a Pokemon to catch. I looked for 30 minutes, and I started to doubt I would find a Pokemon. Then, Hunt screamed. A Pokemon was on his leg. I flipped out my Pokedex. "Swirlix, The Cotton Candy Pokemon. It can produce cotton candy, and make a delicous scent." "Cool! I call dibs! Go, Galpus!" I sent out the little horse Pokemon. "Galpus! Uh......What moves does it know?" I flipped out my Pokedex. "Galpus's moves are: Tackle, and Quick Attack." "Okay, use Quick Attack!" Galpus moved very fast towards Swirlix. Swirlix made a cotton candy shield to protect itself. Galpus just bounced back. "Hey, Hunt?" "Yes?" "Do you mind sending out Wisp to burn the cotton candy shield?" "Oh, fine. Go, Wisp." Wisp jumped onto the cotton candy shield, and it burned apart. "Now, use Quick Attack!" Galpus made a charging Quick Attack, and it did a lot of damage. I threw a Poke-Ball. It shook back, and forth. The red button turned to its normal color. I caught Swirlix. I proudly put the Poke-Ball in my pack. "Hey, Lander?" "Yes?" "How are we ever going to get food? We don't have any Pokedollars." I was clueless for a second. Then, it hit me. I use Galpus to break down some trees. I then used them to build a stand, and a sign. I took Swirlix out of its Poke-Ball, and made some wheels. Hunt read the sign. " 'Lander's Vendor Cart.' Nice name." "We're going to travel the region, and while I collect Gym Badges, we can both sell stuff! For example, 'Fresh Swirlix Cotton Candy!' We can catch Pokemon, and they can help us make stuff to sell!" "You're crazy, Lander. No one will buy that." Then, a ton of customers lined up to buy the cotton candy. We made 200 Pokedollars in 25 minutes! And I added a handle to the cart, and started pushing it. Along the way, Hunt found a Pokemon. I flipped out my Pokedex. "Gumbsi. The Rubber Pokemon. Gumbsi is called by fans, a 'Rubber-Type,' but it is actually a Poison-Fairy-Type." Hunt sent out Wisp to fight it. Wisp used Ember, but Gumbsi was strong, and it was counter-attacking. The battle was going on for so long, I got an idea. I got a microphone, and Swirlix produced more cotton candy. Swirlix also helped me make some popcorn, and help me make sodas too. "Ladies, and Gentleman! Watch the action packed battle! Wisp! VS. Gumbsi!" A lot of people lined up, and bought tickets. According to them, Gumbsi was the hardest Pokemon to catch in these very parts. The battle raged on for about 25 minutes, until Wisp used Will-O-Wisp, and finally burned down Gumbsi. Hunt threw the Poke-Ball, and caught it. The whole audience cheered. They all left. "So, is this a good idea, or what?" "Okay, okay, it's a good idea. How much did we make?" I checked our money pouch. "About 2000 Pokedollars. I charged 5 for a ticket." Then, we saw the open gates of Lilaser. We walked in. Chapter 3 The winds were very rough, as usual. Galpus's leaf was blown clear off its head. After it blew away, Galpus seemed to be lifeless. I tried to get him to move, but he was as still as a dead corpse. I was really worried about him, so I took him to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy examined him. "I've seen this before. Galpus's mind lies in his leaf, so when it detached, he became lifeless. You could usually find another one, but it would completely change its personality." "No way! I want my Galpus!" "Go Gumbsi!" Hunt threw out Gumbsi. Gumbsi changed into a hanglider. I hopped on. We flew threw the forest. "Look! There it is!" We descenedd on the dark woods.